


Crystalline

by HydrangeaPartridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Canon Related, Dark Marco Bott, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrangeaPartridge/pseuds/HydrangeaPartridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night when Jean sneeked into the cave where Annie was held, he found someone he never expected to see again. But is Marco really the same as he was before? And how come he's still alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystalline

Jean sighed as he walked down the stairs leading to the cave where Annie was held captive. He didn't know what pushed him to sneak here, it wasn't usually his type to play the robbers like this. But he just came back from another mission outside with the survey cops, and he inexplicably felt the need to come here.

Armin had told him how Annie was found in possession of Marco's gear, and since then, questions filled his mind about the circumstances of his friend's death. What if Annie was responsible for it ?   
Hidden in her crystal, Annie couldn't answer that question, and it frustrated Jean how much of a coward the strong girl actually was, fleeing in such way. If only he could confront her and learn the truth.  
But he knew it wouldn't be possible. Annie's lips were sealed by the ice that composed her whole being, and even of she were to get out of her prison, it wouldn't melt. 

Jean jumped down the last two steps of the stairs, making the hood of his dark cape fall from his head. His eyes widened. Inside the room, beside the huge form of Annie's crystal, held by heavy metal chains, he spotted a figure he knew too much. A figure he never expected to see again, even in his wildest dreams. His breath caught in his throat when he turned to him.

He was smiling to him, the freckles on his cheeks dying into his dimples. 

« Marco » He breathed.

Jean was sure he was going to hyperventilate, or stop breathing all together. He was frozen on the spot, not trusting his eyes. He couldn't be here ; Marco couldn't be standing there, he must be hallucinating. Jean paled. Maybe he died, and now he was lost in a dream he wasn't even able to reach while he slept. But who cared after all ? Marco was here, and it was the most important thing right now. And he was coming towards him, with his shoulders straight and broad, his legs so long, just like Jean remembered. 

« Jean » 

He was still smiling to him, radiant, and his voice was so warm it melted the ice in Jean's veins, freeing him from his immobility. And when Marco's hand made contact with his cheek, he literally melted. He nuzzled that hand, and it was just like he remembered, not too soft, nor too rough, not bony, nor plump, just perfect. Tears started filling Jean's eyes.

« But I-I don't understand, you were dead, I-I saw you » He whispered between sobs, lips quivering.

« Sssh » Marco soothed, stroking Jean's cheek with his thumb.

Jean took Marco's hand in his, peppering it with a myriad of kisses. Marco let him wet his hand with his lips and his tears, raising his other hand to softly stroke the blond's hair. Jean's sobs were the only sounds breaking the silence, and after calming himself, he moved closer to Marco, his fists capturing Marco's shirt, and he buried his head into the other boy's chest. Marco let Jean inhale in his shirt, one hand still in the blond's hair while the other came to gently stroke his back.  
Jean was overwhelmed by his friend's softness, his scent, his everything.

« How ? Your face, it wa- it was- » Jean stuttered, looking up to meet Marco's intact face, shyly touching it. his deep chocolate brown eyes were both there and staring at him.

Marco graced Jean with a soft smile.

« Does it matter ? » He asked.

Jean held Marco closer, snuggling up into his clavicles.

« I guess not. » He whispered, letting his lips caress the soft freckled skin. « I missed you so much. »  
« So much » he kept breathing out with every little kiss. But despite the thick sweet fog Marco's presence created into Jean's mind, he wanted to know. What happened that day ? He was sure he hadn't mistaken when he identified Marco's body, half chewed, lying lifeless on the desert streets of Trost. 

« But why are you here ? What are you doing here ? » He asked, his eyes searching Marco's brown gaze.

Silence. 

Jean's relaxed muscles regained their natural tension with the bad feeling creeping inside his stomach.

« Who cares, I'm here now, isn't it enough ? » Marco asked, stroking Jean's back harder, almost bruising, so far from his usual behaviour.

« But I thought Annie was the one who- » Jean started but couldn't pronounce the words. « She stole your gear? » He inquired instead.

Jean's eyes widened when a sneaky voice in his head suggested him the worst. He hated it ; hated his intuition for killing this moment he never hoped to see. 

Marco took Jean by the waist, his hands pressing enough to leave marks. He moved the blond apart from him, still holding him in place with unexpected force. His expression was unreadable and Jean's stomach sank.

« You're not one of them ? » He breathed, tears coming back to his eyes « Please, tell me you're not ! » He exclaimed, helpless, completely lost. 

Marco shook his head, sighing deeply.

« Oh Jean » He chuckled, voice impossibly cold, mocking « You couldn't just stop thinking for a second, could you ? » His freckled hand now freezing when it reached Jean's cheek. « You couldn't enjoy this moment without asking questions ? » He took Jean's chin between his fingers, lifting it so the blond would meet his eyes and he moved closer. « Everything could have gone back to how it was, but you just had to ruin it. »

Jean's face contorted in a mixture of sadness and anger. His best friend, the one he trusted with his life, the one he lo-  
The word was strong but he had to stop lying to himself. Yes, he loved Marco more than he ever loved anyone. Marco who kept telling him he would make it, that he would be a great leader. Marco who held him at night when he couldn't sleep, chasing away his worst nightmares with his gentle touches. Marco who brought him high in the sky, with his hands, his lips ; freeing him, sharing his everything with him.  
But it wasn't his Marco that stood in front of him. He looked like him but it couldn't be him. Because how could this incredibly gentle and perfect person, who accepted being one with someone like him, be a titan shifter ? If this was a dream, it was now more of a nightmare. But Marco's fingers bruising his hips so differently from how they had months ago, reminded him it was the reality. And he wasn't going to wake up from it.

Jaw clenching, Jean pushed Marco's hands away from him. He vigorously shook his head, biting back tears.

« So everything you said to me, it was all lies ?! » He accused. 

Marco grinned, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

“Of course not!” He said matter of factly “You were a perfect way to entertain myself. And I really enjoyed our little night activities...”.

Jean couldn't cry. Not in front of this … traitor. He had to hold it, hold it, hold it.   
His teeth bit through his bottom lip, drawing blood as Marco came closer. He stepped back until his back hit the cold stone wall, trapping him, forced to face the one he would have wanted to call friend again.

“You know you made the sweetest sounds back then.” Marco purred, caressing the underside of Jean's chin with a single digit. “I had to hold myself back so I wouldn't scare you away, but how I wanted to wreck you”   
Marco removed Jean's cape, letting it fall to the floor, and his eyes were dark when Jean stared into them. All the candid light was gone from them and Jean couldn't believe it was their normal state that he was witnessing now. Marco moved closer, whispering directly into Jean's ear. “Wanted to fuck you until you forgot everything except how you belonged to me.”  
Marco violently bit into the patch of flesh just underneath his ear and Jean cried out, earning a dark chuckle from the brunette.  
“You've always been so sensitive” Marco commented while absentmindedly stroking the bruise starting to form, fascinated by it. He then placed one of his legs between Jean's, rubbing his thigh against the blond's crotch shamelessly. “See? You're already hard for me.” 

Marco's wicked smile was unbearable, but he was right, Jean was getting painfully hard. He hated it, how his body still responded to the hands caressing his sides, to the lips sloppily kissing his neck, and to the voice he once feared he would forget. In appearance Marco was still the same, and a part of Jean wanted to see only that tall and strong figure, those beautiful freckles, and not what hid behind it. The more Marco's hands travelled down his body, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, the stronger that part of Jean grew, telling him to stop thinking, and to let his primal desires win, so he could enjoy this situation like he did when everything was different.

“Say Jean, you know you can't tell anyone that you saw me here.” Marco breathed against one pale collarbone. “So why don't we make a deal: you keep your mouth shut about this...” He continued with a dirty smirk, his teeth grazing Jean's soft skin “And I make you feel so good you'll forget about today anyway. Just like in the old times.”

Jean always expected poison to taste sour, or bitter ; as bad as it actually was. But the venom escaping Marco's lips was so sweet he feared it might drown him. Marco was giving him a choice, but what choice was there when his body betrayed his mind and craved those filthy promises? Besides, how far could this Marco he didn't know go to keep him silent? Was he choosing between sex and death?  
Jean wanted to think he was forced to nod his head like he did, but deep inside, he knew it wasn't the case. That's probably not how he pictured doing this with Marco again, but his body wanted him, there was no denying it. 

Marco's grin widened at Jean's nod and his hand came to caress the blond's pectorals, slowly stroking one nipple with his thumb. « You're such a good boy Jean » He praised « I'm gonna make you feel so good »  
The promise and the touch made Jean whimper, abandoning his dignity, surrendering under the force of Marco's words.

The thigh between Jean's legs was quickly replaced by Marco's other hand. But that sinful hand refused to move and Jean's hips started rocking against it desperately, his white pants feeling impossibly tight. Marco chuckled.

« Aren't you an eager little thing ? » He teased, finally granting Jean's desire, palming him hrough his pants, earning a moan from the blond. « Tell me Jean, did you let someone else touch you while I was gone ? »

Jean shook his head and bit back another moan when Marco unbuckled his belt, opened his pants and unceremoniously shoved his hand inside.

« Good. » Marco praised again. « And did you touch yourself thinking of me, even after seeing me dead? » Marco asked, voice hoarse while he started stroking Jean's length at an agonizingly slow rhythm.

Jean shook his head again. The question was sick, but he couldn't deny he hadn't tried touching himself thinking about the times he spent with Marco, but it always ended up the same way : with him crying into his too big bed, his dick gone limp even though he was horny as hell.

All this pent up desires came crushing down on Jean, and he couldn't hold back the lewd moan that escaped him when Marco's lips closed around one of his nipples, his hand speeding up on Jean's erection.  
Marco still remembered all of his soft spots, playing him like a musician would his favourite instrument. How tight to hold him, how much Jean liked it when he used his thumb to tease his leaking slit... A perfect mix between torture and bliss. Under Marco's ministrations, Jean's thighs were soon shaking, and he was already about to come.

« M-Marco, I-I'm … I'm close ! » He warned, like he used to, gripping the brunette's bicep. Marco smiled knowingly; he didn't need that warning, he could still read Jean's body language, he knew it by heart.

But instead of bringing Jean to completion, Marco's hand slowed down before coming to a stop. Jean whined at the loss and his hips bucked into the empty space between them both. Marco hushed Jean by bringing his index finger in front of the blond's lips. « You can't come yet » He said, his tone authoritarian « I'm not done with you. »

Jean hated the pleasant shiver of excitement that ran through him when Marco's fingers pried open his lips. He gladly started sucking on them, moaning at the taste of his own precome.   
Given Marco's satisfied grin, Jean was sure the brunette hadn't forgotten about his mouth fetish. Indeed, Jean loved having things in his mouth, especially when it belonged to Marco. His lips were so sensitive that kissing could make him hard in a matter of seconds.  
He closed his eyes and enjoyed the slow thrusting of those long fingers inside his mouth, sucking on them, diligently coating them with his saliva.  
Marco growled when Jean started nibbling his fingers. If they were going to do this rough, he might as well push his conscience away and enjoy it, play along. The blond opened his eyes to find Marco's brown ones stuck on his lips, darkened by lust. 

It was reluctantly that Jean let go of those fingers with a lewd wet sound. He didn't have time to snap out of the strange haze fogging his brain before a pair of strong hands turned him around, manhandling him so he was facing the wall, his body soon pressed against it by Marco's weight.   
Marco's movements were swift when he removed Jean's pants and underwear enough to bare his ass. Jean whimpered when Marco landed a firm slap on his naked bottom, and he struggled against the white pants stuck just above his knees and restricting his movements.

Jean's already laboured breathing became erratic when he felt a single digit tease his entrance, circling the tight ring of muscles there. He moved back, trying to get this finger to move inside him, but Marco's other hand came to restrain his shaking hips. Marco's chest was warm, pressed flush against his back, and the brunette rested his chin against Jean's shoulder, so he could continue swamping him with filthy remarks. 

« You're so needy. » He whispered in Jean's ear while finally allowing his finger to enter the blond. « Do you want to get fucked that bad? » 

The question had Jean moan. He wasn't used to so much dirty talking coming from Marco, but the effect his voice had on him was undeniable. Despite the hand restraining his movements, he couldn't help but try to impale himself more on that finger. His eyes clenched shut when Marco added a second digit and he had to bit his lips to contain his incessant moans. 

Then, Marco smirked and curled his fingers just right, like he remembered exactly where was that place that made Jean scream. The blonde was a shaking mess, his cock painfully hard and dripping precome on the wall with every thrust of Marco's fingers.   
Upon adding a third finger, Marco started sloppily kissing and nibbling at the spot under Jean's ear that he had marked earlier, and the combination had Jean mewl.

« Marco ! » He pleaded.

The brunette's chuckle reverberated from his chest and Jean could feel it in his bones.

« What do you want Jean ? Tell me so I can give it to you »

Jean whined as Marco's fingers slowed down. How could the brunette be so calm?  
He was desperate to feel more, and he hated how Marco made him feel so good even now. Marco was preparing him like he did back in training, gently, carefully. Marco used to be the leading one, often topping, taking care of Jean, and that's what the blond loved. However he never acted this dominant.   
Jean was hurt by the lies and changes in his friend, but he couldn't deny how this new side of Marco affected him. Because it certainly wasn't his long abstinence only that made him so excited.

Jean bit his bottom lip again when Marco's clever fingers went back to his nipples. Despite his brash attitude, Jean was shy when it came to voicing what he wanted. Marco used to always coax it out of him, but right now, he didn't want to lower himself ; not when he was already completely overpowered by the brunette.   
He felt ashamed of his needs, and he didn't want to give up the semblance of pride he still held.

Growing impatient, Marco' fingers moved to Jean's hair and pulled, making the blond moan, despite his effort to seal his lips.

« You're not being very good right now Jean » Marco said, faking sadness. « If you don't tell me what to do next, I guess I'll just have to leave you here like this»

A new whine escaped Jean. He knew Marco to be clever and persuasive, but now the brunette was showing him how manipulative he really was. He was sure Marco's threats were serious, he was capable of carrying them out.   
But the wicked smile Jean spotted on his face from the corner of his eyes told him that Marco knew he wouldn't resist him.   
Of course he wouldn't. Not when Marco, who had undone his pants, was rubbing his thick cock against Jean's entrance, teasing at an agonisingly slow pace. Not when the brunette offered to fill him, to make him whole again.

Tears started to blur Jean's vision when he finally gave in. « I want you inside me » He breathed, voice low and shaking.

Marco was kind, or impatient enough to not insist ; he didn't make Jean repeat it louder. That on sentence was enough to show him he had won against Jean in this almost one sided battle for dominance.  
Yanking at Jean's hair again, Marco entered the blond slowly, still careful not to hurt him, keeping him in place with a hand on his hip until he bottomed out.   
In a momentum of unexpected tenderness, Marco nuzzled Jean's hair, breathing in his comforting scent before trailing gentle kisses down his neck, while he let time for Jean to adjust. It had been so long afterall, too long. Jean whimpered ; he could cry at the gesture.

But all tenderness was gone when Marco started grinding his hips. Jean spread out his thighs as much as his pants allowed, giving himself entirely to his (ex)lover, earning a satisfied moan from the brunette.

« You look so good Jean, spreading yourself for me like this » Marco praised, starting a slow thrusting pace. « Just for me » He breathed, his grip on Jean's hips growing tighter, pressing enough to leave marks that would last for days.

A shiver ran down Jean's spine at those words. He always wanted to be the only one for Marco, and reciprocally. But even though the brunette was filling him perfectly, causing louder and louder moans to flow from his lips, he still felt empty. He wanted Marco to hold him like he used to, he wanted to stare into those brown eyes while Marco gently rocked into him, every inch of their bodies connected in some way. He wanted Marco to kiss him, to tell him he loved him, to share his warmth, his breath, his heart and soul.   
But Marco wasn't who he thought he was, and he didn't feel the way Jean felt.   
Of course he didn't. Jean wondered how he could once believe the boy he loved loved him just as much. There was no way he could be that lucky.

As Marco claimed him, Jean's moans started to increase in volume. He let himself go, let the body pressed against his own rule him with powerful thrusts. As Jean became louder and louder, a hand came in front of his mouth to silence him, muffling the loud moan that resulted from it. 

« Like I said, you make the sweetest sounds. » Marco groaned, voice low and breathless. « But you wouldn't want one of the guards upstairs to hear you » A powerful thrust into his sweet spot made Jean see stars, his pleas dying against Marco's fingers. 

« Imagine someone finding you like this, getting your ass fucked by an enemy of mankind, mewling like a bitch in heat. » Marco sinfully continued.

Tears rolled down Jean's cheeks from the intensity of Marco's words. It was shaming, but it still made thick spurts of precome run down his dick, soaking his stomach with the clear liquid. Marco increased his pace and forced Jean's lips open, fucking his mouth with his fingers as he pounded into his ass.  
Jean's thighs were quaking. His whole body felt boneless, and it it wasn't for Marco's strong grip on him, he would probably fall. He was powerless ; Marco holding his hips in place with one hand while his thrusts abused his sweet spot. He was drooling on Marco's fingers, and it ran down his chin as well, making a mess of his unbuttoned shirt.  
He wanted to cry out Marco's name, but every sound his throat released were incoherent and muffled.  
He felt so full, filled with Marco's cock and fingers, feeling him around him and inside him.   
Marco's rhythm didn't falter, only getting rougher and faster by the minute, his low moans in Jean's ear echoing inside the blond's brain endlessly.

Jean felt the pressure build in his whole body at a dizzying speed, and soon, pleasure was burning hot in his guts as he edged close to orgasm. But he needed something more. His neglected cock still stood painfully erected, bumping into his stomach with each of Marco's merciless thrusts.  
Jean's muffled whimpers and the way he started desperately clawing at the wall for support, trying to ground himself, informed Marco that he was close. The brunette was too, his pace getting erratic and his thrusts more irregular. 

Marco's lips came close to Jean's ear once again, his face angled so he could see the blond's face. « You look so good taking me Jean » He moaned while getting his wet fingers out of Jean's mouth. « I'm sure you can come untouched, just from my cock. » He growled, increasing his impossible pace. « Just like you did back then in the barn. »

Jean's head difficultly turned so he could meet Marco's eyes. They were dark and hazy, just like during their first time in the hay of an abandoned barn. It was during a training session, and Jean remembered how good Marco had been to him, how he had murmured sweet nothings inside his ear while slowly bringing him up, above the clouds. And how he had held his hand while he came untouched, almost passing out from the intensity of it.

Jean's lips quivered at the thought, and he literally wailed when Marco took his left hand in his.

« Marco, Marco, Marco ! » He chanted, almost sobbing.

«Come for me Jean, come on »

Basked in memories and Marco's voice, Jean came with a silent cry, untouched like promised. His throat was raw from his constant moaning and his breath was cut short by Marco's unfaltering thrusts. The overstimulation on his abused prostate made him writhe under Marco, the sensation preventing him from coming down. 

« Shit, so hot » Marco muttered, eyes not leaving Jean's face, taking in his teary eyes and opened lips, red and swollen, glistening with saliva.

The sight, as well as the tightening of Jean's muscles around his cock were enough to drive Marco over the edge, making him come inside Jean. He bit into Jean's shoulder, marking him, possessing him until the end while the blond clenched around him, milking him dry.

After a few more thrusts, Marco's shaking hips finally came to a stop, and he released Jean's hand, earning a pathetic whimper from the blond who still hadn't recovered from his own orgasm.  
Marco pulled out, and the sight of his come dripping down Jean's thighs made him growl, almost ready to go again.  
He took Jean by the waist and lay him onto his cape on the ground. The blond's eyes were still unfocused, but when Marco stood up to leave, a hand weakly gripped his wrist.

Jean's expression was all sadness now that the pleasure was gone. He was a total mess, hair sticking out everywhere, face wet and shoulder bruised. But strangely, Marco didn't feel satisfied, not when Jean was looking at him so pitifully.

« Remember, no one must know, or else... » Marco trailed off, gently but still firmly freeing himself from Jean's fingers. « Maybe I'll come visit you someday, if you're good » 

Marco got up and walked away, turning back only for a bitter « See you again, Jean ». He tried to ignore the blond's small sobbing sounds as he walked up the stairs, disappearing again.

His uniform and his moral ruined, Jean nestled into his scouting legion cape and cried. After what seemed like hours of wallowing, he forced himself to get up and managed to escape the cave unnoticed but utterly dejected, making the frozen Annie the only witness of his reunion with Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so comments are really appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I couldn't help but put some emotions into the porn.   
> I wanted to write Dark Marco for really long but I wanted to convey the fact that Marco doesn't just use Jean as a toy, he has real feelings for him, even if they are different (like jealousy, possessivness...). I hope I succeeded in expressing what I wanted.


End file.
